1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for the collection and disposal of grain samples which have been tested at a grain testing station and more particularly to a system of the type described for use at a grain elevator or the like wherein a large number of grain samples are tested as grain is being delivered to the elevator or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
At grain receiving businesses such as grain elevators or the like, the grain in each truckload is usually sampled and tested. The grain may be tested for moisture content, FM, splits, oils, proteins, Aflo, Uomi, insects, heat damage, odor, etc. After the sample has been tested, the sample and the excess grain associated therewith are usually placed in a trash can or bucket which requires manual emptying. The filled trash cans or buckets are very heavy and may cause back injuries to persons emptying the trash cans or buckets.